


La slitta di Babbo Natale

by michirukaiou7



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Extra/MemedelleRicorrenze/2008natale.html">Christmas' Meme 2008, 17. Slitta</a></p><p>Sougo ricordava perfettamente di essersi addormentato durante una riunione.<br/>Ne era sicurissimo, soprattutto perché lo faceva sempre: nella sua testa, la scritta “Riunione” era assimilata a “Ora del sonnellino”, e quindi aveva imparato a dormire anche con gli occhi aperti, anche solo per il gusto di mandare in bestia Hijikata.<br/>Insomma, era sicuro di essersi addormentato nella sala riunioni: che accidenti ci faceva lì, all’aperto, in mezzo a tutta quella neve?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	La slitta di Babbo Natale

Sougo ricordava perfettamente di essersi addormentato durante una riunione.  
Ne era sicurissimo, soprattutto perché lo faceva sempre: nella sua testa, la scritta “Riunione” era assimilata a “Ora del sonnellino”, e quindi aveva imparato a dormire anche con gli occhi aperti, anche solo per il gusto di mandare in bestia Hijikata.  
Insomma, era sicuro di essersi addormentato nella sala riunioni: che accidenti ci faceva lì, all’aperto, in mezzo a tutta quella neve?! Era notte fonda, solo poche luci erano ancora illuminate qua e là per uno dei tanti quartieri di Edo; c’era soltanto la luna, in cielo, perciò non riusciva a capire esattamente dove si trovasse.  
Poi, d’un tratto, sentì uno strano rumore: era come un tintinnio di campanelli che si avvicinava sempre di più, in fondo alla strada; fece per impugnare la katana, ma si avvide di non averla.  
Nervosamente, guardò verso lo strano chiarore che si avvicinava scampanellando e, quando se ne trovò davanti la fonte, rimase sconvolto a fissarla – Kondo-san… che diavolo stai facendo?  
– Oh oh oh! – il comandante della Shinsengumi, abbigliato con un completo di velluto rosso, bordato di pelliccia bianca, sedeva placido alla guida di una grossa slitta; sull’ampio sedile posteriore sostava un sacco gigantesco – Mi hai confuso con qualcun altro, ragazzino: io sono Babbo Natale e, la notte del venticinque Dicembre, porto doni a tutti i bambini buoni del mondo! Non è vero, Toshi?  
Prima che Sougo potesse chiedere che diamine stesse blaterando Kondo, lo sguardo si abbassò su Hijikata… o quel che era: l’odiato Vice-comandante della Shinsengumi, infatti, era aggiogato alla slitta, con due enormi corna da renna legate sulla testa (decorate di campanellini, tipo albero di natale) e, capolavoro finale, un lucido naso rosso fissato sul viso con due elastichini. Il capitano Okita era giusto sul punto di morire soffocato per le risate, sotto lo sguardo truce della sedicente renna, quando Babbo-Kondo-Natale estrasse una lunga pergamena.  
– Mhmmm, Sougo-kun, non sei stato un bravo ragazzo, quest’anno – borbottò l’uomo, scrutando la sua Lista dei Bambini Buoni – Però, dal momento che penso che tutti i bambini meritino una seconda possibilità… – Hijikata emise una specie di muggito, come a dire  _Non è solo la seconda che gli concedi!_  – ‘Sta buono, Toshi! Non esistono bambini cattivi!  
La renna, per tutta risposta, scrollò disperata le sue ampie corna piene di campanellini.  
– Dicevo – riprese il Comandante, frugando nel suo enorme sacco – Visto che sono sicuro che Sougo-kun sarà più buono, il prossimo anno… Ecco qui il tuo regalo!  
Sotto gli occhi umidi di lacrime (per le risate) del capitano Okita comparve un lucidissimo bazooka nuovo di zecca, decorato da un lungo fiocco rosso. Babbo-Kondo-Natale sorrise al ragazzo e tirò gentilmente le redini – Forza Toshi, abbiamo ancora un sacco di regali da distribuire!  
La renna mugugnò qualcosa, ma prese a trainare la slitta, che in breve si sollevò in alto nel cielo, tintinnante e luccicante – Oh oh oh! Buon Natale, Sougo-kun!  
Okita rimase a guardarla, indeciso se ricominciare a ridere, stringendolo il suo bazooka nuovo tra le braccia, come fosse stato un orsacchiotto di peluche.  
  
~*~  
  
– Sougo, svegliati! Pezzo di deficiente! – Hijikata scuoteva con malagrazia il capitano della prima divisione della Shinsengumi, placidamente addormentato sui tatami della sala riunioni – Ma guarda tu questo stronzo…  
– Guarda come sorride, Toshi – commentò Kondo, avvicinandosi – Magari sta facendo un bel sogno.  
Hijikata lo fissò in tralice e preferì non rispondere, mentre Okita, dal canto suo, continuò a dormire, guardando il cielo nero di dicembre su cui la slitta dorata scivolava leggera, in un tintinnio di campanelli.


End file.
